In modern aircraft construction, metallic materials are replaced with components of carbon fiber-reinforced plastics (CFRP), particularly for weight reasons. In the interface area between CFRP-components and metallic components, particularly components formed with aluminum alloys, contact corrosion may occur due to voltage differences between the different materials. For example, connecting angles (so-called “clips”) for connecting the skin to the frames of a primary structure of an aircraft fuselage are increasingly manufactured with carbon fiber-reinforced thermoplastic materials. They are manufactured from plate-shaped, carbon fiber-reinforced semifinished products in the so-called thermoplastic “punch forming process.” Excess material areas nowadays are usually removed from the blank in a milling process so as to realize a predefined contour of the CFRP-component. The thusly created milled component edges can be sealed, for example, with a synthetic enamel that is currently applied manually on each CFRP-component in order to avoid the above-described corrosion problems in the interface area with metallic components. Alternatively, any single-component or two-component synthetic resin system may also be used. However, the manual application of the edge seal is labor-intensive and therefore elaborate with respect to the manufacturing technology. In addition, the manual application of the edge seal does not provide a reliable consistency of the application results, particularly with respect to the material thickness and/or the coverage.
A multitude of devices and methods for powder coating objects are known from the state of the art. For example, DE 60 2005 006 388 T2 describes a novel powder coating system that utilizes pigmented and free-flowing powder compositions, wherein these powder compositions make it possible to realize a faster color change and to simplify the cleaning of the powder coating system.